


A Helping Hand

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU!shisui, Alpha!Danzou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chastity Device, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Konoha needs more sex education, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, almost Lolita, everything sucks, gonna go to hell straight away, if you click this you're coming with me, life sucks for Shisui seriously, omega!Shisui, self-indulgent rape fic, wow Danzou wow.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: He was on his way back from a mission with his team when he stumbled.Just everything suddenly slipping sideways for a stomach-lurching moment, before righting itself.Uchiha Shisui goes into heat after a mission; of course he'll turn to someone he trusts - his jounin-sensei Shimura Danzou.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsinnerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/gifts).



> Warning Warning Warning 
> 
> Super groomy shit, very clear dark shit and Shisui has been carefully groomed and he doesn't understand - or even realise , how fucked up this is. Danzou takes full advantage, and he's... oh god. Just read the warnings. This is extremely self-indulgent evil dark fic and has no good ending. 
> 
> BE WARNED.

He was on his way back from a mission with his team when he stumbled. 

Just everything suddenly slipping sideways for a stomach-lurching moment, before righting itself. 

He stuck his feet to the branch, and jerked a flare through his chakra, thought _Kai_. 

Beside and behind him, his teammates stopped. "Taicho?" 

Nothing. No change or answering crack in chakra around him - it wasn't a genjutsu. He took a deep breath, suddenly aware of how hot his mask was, how stifling. 

"Taicho." Fox leaned in, concerned. 

Shisui cut him off with a sharp flick of his hand. "I'm fine. I thought i detected something. But it was nothing. Let's keep moving." 

The rest of the team nod, and leap off, and Shisui - he takes half a second more thought to make the leap. 

Something is wrong.

 

* * *

 

He was shivering by the time Konoha's gates come into sight, but he wasn't _cold_. He reached up to tug at the high neck of his under-armour, just as a breeze brushed past .

Badger made a sharp noise. 

"Taicho." 

Shisui jerked a little, turning. "What is it?" 

"Taicho, you-" 

Fox turned to look at them both - "We should push on. We're almost home." 

"Yes," Shisui said. "If it is not relevant to the mission, bring up your concern later." 

Badger hesitated for a moment, and then nodded sharply. "Yes Taicho." 

They said nothing more until they swept up into the Hokage's tower, and Shisui undid the pouch to get the mission scroll to Sandaime. 

When he pulled it out, though, everyone else in the room gasped. 

"Civet," Sandaime said, having taken a strong inhale of his pipe. "You should go home. Badger can give the report." 

"Wh- why, Hokage-sama?" Shisui didn't quite shake his head but he was definitely feeling - not right. Ill. 

Feverish? Was it the flu? 

"You're in heat," Sandaime said bluntly, and Shisui rocked back on his heels in surprise. 

"What?" 

How was that - 

He'd thought he was a beta, vaguely supposing since he had never gone into ruts since he'd graduated, he was a beta. Omega just… had never crossed his mind. 

"I can't be," Shisui said, reaching up to his mask - 

"No, Taicho!" Badger yelped, catching his hand and then freezing. Badger's hand was very warm even through the glove. 

Badger made a little noise in his throat and shoved back. "I'll give the report Taicho," he said, sounding a little strangled. "Please go home." 

Shisui glanced to the Hokage who frowned a little. "A first heat? Then you should definitely go home. Your mission is a success, well done Civet. You're dismissed." 

Shisui nodded in vague confusion, and backed out, while the rest of his team stayed like statues.

 

* * *

 

He knew that the hokage probably meant for him to go seek answers from his Clan head. But Fugaku-sama was always very stern, never very approachable, and an alpha to boot. The thought of asking him about - about his Presenting, right now, while still in his ANBU uniform was… 

Something twisted in his belly at the thought, and he turned and headed not towards the Uchiha Clan, but to his sensei's home instead. 

Sensei would know what to do; there was nothing he could not ask Sensei.

 

* * *

 

He would have gone in through the front door, he would have, but by the time he'd staggered across the rooftops, it was all he could do to let himself down the to the window sill - the thought of going around to the front door was too much, just .. physically impossible. 

Shisui pressed his palm against the window, feeling the bite of the wards in the glass against his hand, and flared his chakra, a little too wild, until the ward snapped. It wasn't the most elegant way to knock, and sensei would probably scold him, because he was fifteen and a jounin for three years, he should have the manners to knock or if not, the finesse to unlock the ward like a properly brought up young man. 

But he just - wanted to push open the window, and stumble in and scrabble at his mask, pulling it off. 

It was okay - Danzou-sensei knew he was in ANBU, he was one of those who helped appoint him there after all, so he didn't need to worry about security. 

Once the mask was off, however, all he could smell was Sensei - somehow like someone had made a cologne of sensei's scent and extra strong and sprayed it all around. The wind coming in through the window was oddly chilly on his skin, but at the same time, the parts of him that _wasn't_ exposed felt prickly with heat under the fabric, and he went to work to yanking his arm-braces off, and then the gloves. 

He had started on unbuckling his armour when hands were catching his. 

"That seems very untidy, Shisui," Danzou-sensei said genially, and he was so close, and Shisui shuddered. 

"Sorry, sensei," Shisui managed. "I'll tidy up when i'm." 

Done. When I am done. 

A shiver wrecked his spine, and he bit back the start of a strange sound - a whine? - that was biting at his throat. 

"Shh, it's alright, here -" 

Danzou was tugging him close and Shisui inhaled, and there it was - a hot scent of alpha, safety and familiar, and Shisui groaned, pressing his face against the soft cotton yukata of his sensei's. 

"You have to take off your armour first, Shisui-kun," Danzou said, sounding amused, and when Shisui fumbled stupid and clumsy at the armour braces, Danzou helped. 

In fact, he steered Shisui to - to something, coaxed him to sit before he realised his knees had hit the edge of a bed and then he was sitting and Danzou drawing the pale armour off over his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind that Shisui was pressing closer to him, in fact nudging Shisui closer and tugging at his under-armour, pulling it up and - when Shisui murmured some sort of protest because that left goosepimples of cool air, Sensei just shushed him. 

"Here, i'll make you comfortable," he said, palms sweeping down Shisui's ribs, warm and large, sliding around his back to press - coax him to shift even closer. 

Shisui thought maybe he ought to protest - there was something a little odd here; that sensei was stripping him of his armour in his bedroom, when he should have been… 

Should have been doing what? 

Maybe this was right and correct. Maybe this was the way you dealt with heat. 

Sensei knew better than he did, after all, and Shisui let himself be nudged and arranged so he was pressed close, face tucked against his sensei's neck. It meant sensei could easily get the wrappings around his thigh, arms wrapped around the back of his thighs, while Shisui pawed restlessly at his sensei's yukata, down his back, not quite kneading his fingers against the warm body he could feel and the almost too-rough cotton against his fingers. 

He - he wanted. Something. 

"Need…" he said, a little soft, confused, shifting. 

"Patience, Shisui-kun. I'll give you want you need." 

And wide warm - almost HOT - palms on the back of his thighs, unwinding the wrappings, relieving him of his weapons pouch, the emergency kunai he hid high on his thigh. 

A warm chuckle, and fingers were deftly removing the senbon he tucked in the hidden pockets along the inner seams of his thighs, and the warmth of hands sliding between his legs made something _jolt_ in his belly. 

"Sensei-" Shisui said - and he could _hear_ his voice had gone high, almost needy, and something - he definitely needed something, he wasn't sure _what_. 

"I'll give you want you need when you're ready, shh, Shisui-kun." 

But he was ready now, right? 

(Ready for what?) 

It was a little work of the moment, before he realised, groggy and lightheaded, that Sensei had his pants down and off, somehow managing to make short work of his sandals too, and that the only thing he could _feel_ was the warmth of sensei against his front, and Sensei's arms - around him. 

Hands on the back of his thighs, so hot that when they shifted up to cup against the small of his back, it felt like brands against the flare of his hips. 

" _Sensei_ ," Shisui said, insistently. 

"Don't be rude, Shisui," Sensei chided him, and Shisui immediately tucked his head down against his sensei's neck, apologetic and chastened. 

"Sorry, sensei - please. Please -" 

There was a hot - hot something in his belly, coiling tight and it felt like he had a fever, or perhaps he was poisoned, and if this was _heat_ how did anyone get anything done? He couldn't think except for some sort of aching _want_ and he nuzzled blindly at Danzou's neck, and pressed his mouth against something - searching. 

Until he managed to press lips and tongue against warm skin that just, tasted this much _better_ and something was - better in him. A little more satisfied. 

Sensei groaned. "Oh, Shisui-kun, are you _sure_?" 

Shisui squirmed, a little, not sure what he meant, but Shisui definitely wanted. He wanted more. _needed_ more and - 

"Yes, yes please sensei -" 

And then suddenly Shisui was tipped down, onto his back, hands pinning his shoulders down and Shisui blinked. 

Blinked again, trying to focus. 

"You want this," Sensei said, with a deep dark growl in his throat and Shisui nodded, even as his stomach swooped, automatically trying to catch at the wrists pinning him down, instincts warring with training. 

Not allowed to be pinned, bridge, get free - except that the pinning was Sensei, and Sensei was _safe_. Sensei would know what to do. 

"Use your words, Shisui-kun," and Sensei was leaning in, close, breathing on Shisui's neck and it felt - oh god it felt weird and strange and made him shiver all over, and he curled in. 

Tried to. 

Sensei _growled_ shifted, broke Shisui's grip on his hands and then pinned his wrists up above his head, pushing, shifting, until Shisui was stretched out and keening. Uncoordinated and squirming on the sheets that were too rough, too cold. 

"Words, Shisui-kun! Do you want this?" 

"Yes!" Shisui burst out, half a sob of confused need. "Yes, yes, sensei, just - just - do it - please i _need_ it's - i'm so hot -" 

And then Danzou was leaning in and biting his neck - right at the sensitive spot between throat and shoulder, and Shisui keened, jerking surprised at the firework burst of _something_ too strong to be pain or pleasure. 

After that it was - there were no words, just sensation, of being held down. He thought he might be keening, or begging, or maybe it might be nothing but just sound - because his legs were being spread, pushed open and then hot hard heat pushing in, hard and _harsh_ and Shisui jerked, crying out. 

Growling, deep and dark and hungry, and Shisui couldn't help but try to get away, writhe, but somehow his hands were pinned, and everything was instincts and not training, he felt _trapped_ and spread open and vulnerable. 

A jumble of everything, and he was on his front, now, crying out into a pillow as something huge rutted into him, thick and heavy and something was drawing him up onto his knees, and he'd protest, he'd fight, he'd - he didn't know. 

But his nose was full of scent and teeth were on his neck, a hot heavy weight against his back, and ever insistent, a thick heat impaling him and - 

It got bigger, tighter, and Shisui was crying, sobbing with no idea what really was happening except that it was _happening_. 

Everything was too overwhelming - too much. Scent and sensation was blurring together, nerves on fire - he was breathing too hot against the linens, and the weight pushing him down, pushing into him was - was - 

When everything came to a head, he wasn't even sure he was screaming with it, just shuddering into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh okay i'm going with his ages from the narutopedia, which was making a LOT of assumptions. Assuming he's 4 years older than Itachi, he meets Itachi at 9.
> 
> Graduates at 7, becomes Genin. (into Third Shinobi War)   
> Witnesses teammate die at 8. (Mangekyou awakens)   
> Meets Itachi at 9.   
> Becomes known as Shunshin no Shisui at 10.   
> Becomes jounin at 12.   
> Fuckitfuckitfuckit.
> 
> Assuming the massacre happens when Sasuke was 10, then Itachi was 15, and Shisui was 19.
> 
> Okay. And assuming as an omega he presents and hits First Heat at 15, he'll have been a jounin for 3 years. He also completely skipped sex-ed because Cannon Fodder Graduation
> 
> Danzo is apparently, 62 at this point. Because THAT IS SO MUCH BETTER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The victim blaming gets WORSE here. 
> 
> So self-indulgent, and very dark. 
> 
> Going to hell.

It was very warm when he woke up, and stiffness finally making its way known in every muscle, like an intense full-body workout. Or more like he'd been worked over _thoroughly_. 

Shisui shifted, trying to figure out where he was. Scent-wise, it was familiar, warm - sensei? 

He jolted when he remembered last night, the tangled mess of feverish need and the warm arm on him tightened just a moment, and Shisui jerked, rolling away - trying to force his limbs to obey him. 

His legs tangled in fabric and he fell off the bed in an ungraceful tangle of sheets and limbs. 

"Shisui-kun," Sensei said. 

"What happened?" he said, feeling something - surge in his belly, in - 

Shisui shook his head, trying to get his uncoordinated limbs to obey him, get out from under the sheets, and he was. 

He was naked. 

Everything between his legs were - were oddly sore, and he stumbled to his knees to try to get free. 

"Shisui-kun," Danzou-sensei said, tone a little sharper, and Shisui should still, he should wait for Sensei to explain but - he was naked and feeling oddly feverish and his limbs - his _body_ was sore and not working the way it should - 

Until a hand dropped down at the nape of his neck. 

He cried out, flinching, twisting trying to get away from the vulnerable hold - 

And the hand squeezed, with what felt like pinpoint precision - fingers digging into a spot on his neck that flared sore and almost-pained, and then his legs and arms collapsed under him. 

"Come here," sensei said, but Shisui couldn't move, feeling his heart in his throat. 

Someone - someone had to - 

"I -what happened?" he managed, soft, shakily, hot-cold all over, and Danzou was tugging him back up onto the bed, still somehow keeping him still and pliant with the hold on the back of his neck, like he was still a child, still a kit, to be scruffed. 

"You went into heat," Sensei said, arranging him on the bed and tucking the blankets around him more securely. "And then came here, accosted me-" 

Shisui made a vaguely horrified noise. "I did _what_? I didn't -" 

Accosted. What did that mean? He'd - 

He remembered climbing into his sensei's lap. He remembered pressing his mouth close and - 

He remembered saying _please i need i want_ and - 

He shuddered, eyes wide and horrified. 

"I -I 'm so sorry, sensei!" he caught the edge of his sensei's face in the corner of his eyes, and then turned to hide his face in burning shame. 

Kami-sama, he'd just … he'd just… What made him think it was okay to come here, to his sensei's house? While he was in heat? 

"I forgive you," sensei said, finally letting go of his neck, to brush his hand through Shisui's hair. "But we're in a bit of a quandary, Shisui-kun." 

Shisui knew something about heats, but it had never seemed relevant. He'd not presented as either alpha or omega for so long, life had been just normal as beta for him. He was a _jounin_ , it didn't matter. 

And when you mated during a heat - something or other happened during it, and mating bonds could occur. 

"Did we -" Shisui swallowed. Oh no. "Did I - " 

"Mate-bond?" Sensei sighed, regretful. "Yes, yes you did, Shisui-kun. You wanted it so badly, and pushed - I couldn't stop." 

Shisui made a miserable, shuddering noise and burrowed his face against the pillow. "I'm so sorry sensei!" 

"Shh, we'll figure something out, Shisui-kun," Danzou said, stroking his hair, fingers running down his neck, over the - twinging sore spot of his gland on his neck. "Perhaps you should just rest." 

Shisui nodded, shivering a little. "Yes sensei."

Sensei would be able to figure out what to do. Maybe they could break the bond somehow? 

Sensei would fix it.

 

* * *

 

Danzou watched his student fall into sleep, soothed by the hand - _his_ hand - stroking his hair, gentling him. 

Fifteen years old and his first heat - it was a little late, but not exceptionally. 

It was not a surprise that someone as talented, as experienced on the battlefield had had no idea how to deal with First Heat; having graduated from the Academy at seven, Shisui had been placed on the front lines almost immediately, under Danzou's command. So many of them, young and battle-hardened before their first month was out, even as even more of them fell in the service of Konoha. 

Unsurprising, and so easy, to thus become the voice and face associated with order, authority, and knowledge, not when youngsters such as Shisui fresh from the Academy were stationed out so far from Clan and family. 

When he was the one to comfort Shisui for little mistakes made on the battlefield, it was obvious he would be the one Shisui would turn to for kind firm discipline when comrades died, and reassurance that he forgave him his transgressions and mistakes. 

That Uchiha Shisui had gone on to be promoted so rapidly through the ranks - well, Danzou was careful to point out how he had to be aware and careful about his short-comings, in between praise for his innate talent and skill. That rising so fast was something to be always aware of, be careful of. 

So easy to offer his house as a sanctuary to Shisui when he was overwhelmed by war; when things calmed down, a place for him to unwind and open up and be more free, compared to his home back amongst his clansmen. 

It was alright, he told Shisui, to not get along with his Clan Head - it was normal to not understand how to deal with older chuunin and younger cousins who had not seen war as close and intimate as Shisui had. 

It was alright, to come to his house and be himself, because Danzou already knew all his short-comings, all his failings and didn't mind them, there was no need to hide them was there? 

And now - 

Shisui in the throes of a rapid onset First Heat, had come to Danzou instead of his Clan Head, had sought help and comfort from his sensei instead of his Clan, seeking familiarity in the chaos of awakening puberty, when he had no, absolutely no, idea of what it meant. 

The costs, of course, of war and early graduation, also called in low quiet whispers, Cannon Fodder Graduation. 

Those meant for the front lines didn't need to know how their bodies would work five, ten years later, not when most of them wouldn't last a year. 

But that was alright. Shisui had survived, and he was a sleek, beautiful, and most importantly, _trusting_ , omega in his bed.

 

* * *

 

Sensei had offered to send Shisui back home but Shisui had refused. 

The thought of everyone knowing, _scenting_ his lack of control all over sensei made his skin crawl.

It's alright, Sensei had said, he would bear it, for Shisui, but Shisui couldn't bear _that_. The thought that everyone would know how weak Shisui had been. To force a mate bond when Sensei had only been trying to help. 

The alternative was easier - stay at Sensei's till the heat ran its course, after Sensei left a message with Fugaku-sama that Shisui had a mild fever and was staying at his own singles apartment in the jounin-blocks so they wouldn't worry. It was perfectly fine for adult omegas to spend heats alone, and Shisui was an adult wasn't he? He'd been jounin for three years after all.

It would be easier if he stayed in Sensei's bed too; the scent of sensei was comforting, familiar and warm, which Sensei agreed would make it easier for him to pass through the heat.

 

* * *

 

Heat always took a lot out of an omega - especially if they only had the one knot. It was easier at least once, easiest if they got knotted throughout. 

But Danzou had held off, and that meant when Shisui finally slept, exhausted from his body's needs not being _met_ , he was all the more responsive. 

It was easy to convince him to stay unclothed, and in his sleep he gravitated to Danzou. 

(In the previous morning, Shisui was so ashamed, so apologetic, for curling up against his sensei in such a wanton manner, and Danzou had always forgiven him.) 

When he finally was asleep, it was so easy to… indulge. 

To slide his hand up between Shisui's legs, and he didn't even need any coaxing to part them. 

Just press his fingers in - the slick wet heat that just got wetter from the slightest pressure. 

The first night after that first knotting, Danzou had been careful, gentle. 

But omegas were made to be fucked - and by now, well, Danzou didn't need to hold himself back - not with Shisui so exhausted from the ravages and confusion of heat. 

He could plunge three fingers in, scissoring his omega open, relishing the hot, tight heat, the way Shisui clutched at him as he fucked his fingers in and out, the little panted breaths as Shisui responded, flushing but still so sweetly asleep. 

The heat had stolen his ANBU trained reflexes, left him vulnerable and open, and it was no hardship at all to fuck him open and wet on his fingers, watch the flush start at Shisui's cheeks, and travel down like a dusting of blush down his throat, his chest. 

It was easy to lean over, curl his hand over Shisui's throat and imagine what Uchiha Shisui would look like with a collar in the Shimura colour of dark maroon. 

It was easy to spread his fingers, a little sharply, and _hook_ , watch Shisui's hips jolt at the sensation of him scraping along the bright hot spot of pleasure in him, watch the way Shisui's cock harden at the sensation. 

Easy to feel Shisui swallow under his thumb - and easier still to shift, put pressure on his bonding gland, the one that Danzou had already marked - and his Clan leader would have put a protective collar on once Shisui had gone through his First Heat. 

Danzou watched Shisui jolt, gasp breathless under his hand, flushing redder and his hole clenching tighter and _wetter_ on his fingers. 

How fortunate that Shisui had not gone into heat in the battlefield or on mission - though of course with his teammates all older betas, they none of them would have touched Shisui. Would have been protective, have escorted him home. 

But he had already been home and safe in the village, so their duty discharged, had let him seek his own sanctuary. 

And now - 

Danzou shifted, pulled his fingers free, took some sort of debased delight in smearing his slicked fingers across Shisui's inner thigh as he pulled Shisui's thigh open. 

Shisui had a shinobi's flexibility, of course, so he could be opened wide, folded into half as Danzou pushed into him, groaning at the tight wet _clutch_ of him. 

Even asleep, Shisui whimpered, squirming a little - so Danzou pushed more weight into it, fucking him down and _pinned_ till the whimpers were more breathless whines. 

And then it was just as easy to start up a hard, harsh rhythm of _rut_ , fucking into him as Danzou kept his own snarls down so he could hear Shisui's little, tiny breathless whines. 

He was hot, wet and so _pliant_ , taking it so easily, and Danzou felt his own knot start to swell. A little quick, but then, who would be able to help it, when Shisui smelled so sweet, like ripe peaches and honey, rich and demanding with it. 

Danzou could hook Shisui's leg over his shoulder, and then push in again, hard and fast and feel himself swell and _knot_ , which meant he felt - his little clutching hole was finding it hard to cope with the suddenly thickening swell of tissue forcing itself past with each thrust. 

He could watch Shisui's face screw up in pain and discomfort, the little furrow in his eyebrows that he could reach to, fold him in half to keep him open _more_ and press a kiss to that, feel Shisui's breath feather in almost-frantic huffs against his neck, his chest. 

Managed not to snarl as he finally pushed in, one last final time, feel himself swell and knot thick and Shisui finally allowed to clamp onto him, the little rippling _milking_ starting up. 

Eventually he rolled them both to the side so he could lie down, keep Shisui curled and pressed closed to him as the omega milked his cock, catching his breath and relaxing. Watched Shisui's delicate flush on his cheeks and chest recede a little as the omega slipped back into deeper sleep without the stimulation of taking a knot. 

It was a deeper, better sleep too - Shisui's body had clearly craved the knotting, even though he was going to wake up sore tomorrow. 

When he went down enough that he could pull out, Shisui was fucked pliant enough that he went bonelessly back onto his front, and barely moan into the pillow when Danzou fingered his wet, swollen hole. 

By morning, he'd have absorbed all of Danzou's seed so all he'd feel was a lingering soreness, Danzou knew, so now was the only time he'd be able to pry him open a little, watch how his abused hole struggled to stay shut, and leak anyway. 

Easy enough to scoop some up with his fingers, and then streak the sticky white across Shisui's belly, feel the warmth of possession at the vague almost legible writing of his own Clan name across Shisui's abs. 

Danzou teased out more of his seed, coating his fingers again, and then brought them to Shisui's lips. 

Just a little chapped from his mission - he smeared stickiness across Shisui's lips and hummed, pleased when Shisui's mouth parted easily, _automatically_ , to let him press his fingers in against his tongue, triggering the omega suckling reflex.

When he could get Shisui to do this on his cock and knot, Danzou thought, it would be absolutely perfect.

 

* * *

 

Shisui indeed woke sore in the morning and sticky with it. 

He'd accepted Danzou telling him he'd had wet dreams, and had been eager to wash his shame away, the soreness probably part of his heat. 

That part was a little of a pity - Danzou would have preferred Shisui wearing his mark and his seed a little longer, but having Shisui limp through his truncated day in one of Danzou's own yukata, the soft thin cotton just a little overlarge on him, the sleeves long past his wrists, the Shimura crest over his heart, was almost a good enough substitute. 

He made Shisui drink some juice with a hand on the back of his neck - feeling his warmth, though he didn't force his compliance when Shisui refused food. 

Then back to bed with him - Danzou _did_ have some work that he had to do, which he wouldn't do if he stayed in the same room as Shisui's enticing, tempting scent. 

He promised himself he'd let himself indulge afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The fact that Shisui slept through it the previous time obviously meant he could take more, that Danzou didn't have to be quite so careful. 

As much as his soft yielding heat was wonderful on his fingers, Danzou didn't feel the need to do so this time, instead tugging Shisui to his side, pushing his legs up and open and just sliding straight in. 

Shisui made a pained noise, almost a gasp as Danzo pushed right in, Danzou muffling his own groan against the junction of Shisui's neck.

Shisui's little noises sounded even better fucked out of him - the position was a little awkward, but it created the best friction, allowing Shisui's cock to rock against the pillows and sheets that got scattered by the movement, and it was a triumph when Shisui started shuddering, rocking back, slow and heavy with sleep, uncoordinated. He didn't have to do more than hold Shisui's hip and press teeth against his bonding mark and fuck furiously against Shisui - 

"Wha- oh - _oh_ \- Sensei!?" 

Shisui had woken up, stiffening.

 

* * *

 

Everything was warm, particularly in his gut - tight and hot, almost, and every tiny _breath_ was like taking a little jolt up his cock and spine - 

Except he was also,... there was also something in him - 

Sensei was pressed close and tight to him .. in him? But - 

Shisui managed to stammer out a sensei?! And Sensei growled a little, a deep warning sound that shivered down his spine, right against his neck , and rocked into him and Shisui's thoughts scattered, confused protestations dispersing at the sharp pressure that made his vision spark.

 

* * *

 

Shisui's scent had sharpened briefly, a little cut of citrus, but Danzou rolling his hips into him, and his hand between Shisui's legs, fingers pressing hard where his birth channel would eventually form, hidden behind his cock, had him crying out and his attention and words scattering. 

Any protests died as Danzou fucked them out of him. 

And he was so, so pliant to it, too, starting to rock back and grind - Danzou barely had to press his palm to Shisui's cock before Shisui was rutting too against his hand, into his fist, making pleading begging sounds that would have sounded even better gagged on his cock. 

The writhing, pliant body of his student, his subordinate, was more than enough to trigger his knot right now - and he didn't feel like _forcing_ it into Shisui so much as just burying into him as soon as possible, twisting around and hauling him into his lap and letting gravity do the rest of the work, while Shisui cried out at the change of position, sitting perfect on his knot. 

Next time, maybe, he'd have Shisui awake, he thought, have him gasp and beg and struggle to take the knot. 

As lovely as omegas were in heat, he also wanted to see Shisui _make_ himself take it, which was always harder for omegas outside of heat. 

Shisui was still incredibly beautiful, back a perfect arch as he jerked him off into his hand, and made him spasm on his knot.

 

* * *

 

He'd been - so incredibly … _sluttish_ , there had been no other word for it, Shisui couldn't think of it. 

To have rutted on his sensei in the middle of the night, woken him and then basically forced his sensei to knot him? 

It was the mate-bond, that he'd forced on his sensei the first night, because he'd _wanted_ it, and he'd apparently used it - Sensei had been _helpless_ to resist giving Shisui what he'd wanted. 

"It's alright, Shisui-kun," Danzou-sensei had said, soothing, patting his hair and down his back, warm hand and warm voice and warm scent. "You can't help needing it. Shall I find something to help?" 

And of course Shisui wanted it, anything that would help curb his traitorous body's behaviour - to think that presenting as omega would result in this complete loss in dignity and ethics! 

"It'd be necessary, especially when you're in the field," Sensei had said. And the thought of him rutting up against his teammates in the middle of the night made Shisui's chest tighten in huge revolted shame. 

It was one thing for Sensei to witness it, Sensei would forgive him. But for him to - to - force himself onto the rest of his teammates, who would never dare to deny Shisui anything since he was the squad leader? 

He had to take measures. Any measure that sensei suggested. 

The contraption of leather and steel that Sensei had handed him didn't seem… very helpful though. 

"It can unlock for biological processes, but otherwise it'll keep your urges in check from rutting against your teammates." Danzou said, kindly not remarking on Shisui's flinch. 

"How," Shisui said, words sticking in his throat, on the tip of his tongue. 

"This inserts. Here, shall I help you put it on?"

 

* * *

 

The insert was intimidating. 

It was, in fact, a slender tapered thing, the widest part narrower than the standard handle of a kunai, and holding it in his hand wasn't much heavier than one either. As a weapon, it was obviously weighted wrong for throwing, and its point was far too blunt to be anything other than some way to give someone a little head trauma. 

The _thought_ of putting it in himself, however, made it seem a _lot_ larger than it was. 

Danzou-sensei took pity on his horrified staring. "It might be easier if you were on your knees, Shisui-kun." 

It was easy enough to be coaxed up onto the bed, his sensei's yukata giving him some privacy to hide his face. 

He'd have thought that if his body was so eager, it would have been easier to put this in. 

But apparently with the cessation of his heat, it wasn't so - the insert felt - dry, too-thick, too-hard, and the angle was awkward. 

"Is it too difficult, Shisui-kun? That's odd, considering last night," Danzou-sensei said, taking his other hand - it meant Shisui was on balancing on his shoulders, face buried, but it meant he could also hide his absolute mortification that such a thing was so _difficult_. 

Danzou-sensei hadn't said so outright but it was obvious - if he could be so wanton, so sluttish, how come it was so difficult now? 

Sensei guided his fingers to his hole. "Here, Perhaps you need to make it easier for yourself," and pressed a thumb against his hole, making him jerk at the sudden pressure. 

"Easy," Sensei said, soothingly. "There, your body does want it." 

Shisui bit his lip, and when Sensei drew his fingers away, he shifted, spreading his knees to try and get a better angle, to imitate it - push a finger into himself. 

The stretch was too - everything. Dry, intense, strange, but his hips still bucked a little, trying to get away from it. 

Shisui shuddered, and firmed his resolve; he _would_ control himself. He'd make it, somehow. 

He managed to ease a finger in, even as he spasmed on it, his shoulder and wrist aching with the slowness and strange angle, and his whole body unsure and uncomfortable. 

"Strange that it's too difficult for you," Sensei said, and his tone was perfectly even, hardly disappointed, but Shisui felt it all the same, the shame of not even being able to master this, when he had been readily taking his sensei's cock just last night. 

"Please, sensei," Shisui managed. "Could -" 

The shame welled up. And he finally took his finger out, shuddering. "Help me please?"

 

* * *

 

Shisui dropped his hands to his side - and Danzou leaned in. "Of course, Shisui-kun. You know I won't judge you for asking for help." reached to part his cheeks a little, savouring the little gasp that Shisui made, the aborted jerk of his hips. "Please keep still, Shisui-kun." 

"Yes sensei." Sweetly obedient. 

Post-heat, Shisui wouldn't get wet as easily, but it wasn't like Shisui knew that. His hole was still tender and a little raw looking, just that tiny bit of a stretch had the muscle clenching desperately. 

Danzou was tempted to just push the plug in, force that little hole spread wide and struggle to be violated, and watch Shisui writhe as he held still under his eager need to obey and be - well not a slut. 

But no, there was time enough for that later; Shisui had missions coming up soon, and Danzou still had to put the village's needs ahead of his own wants and pleasures. 

Not that it was a huge sacrifice anyway, to press his thumb to Shisui's hole, push in despite its resistance, hearing Shisui's whimpers.

"Shh," Danzou said, knowing that Shisui was biting the pillows now, to try and muffle himself. 

Like this, hips up and clad in just _his_ yukata, Shisui was delectable, wanton and thoroughly distracting, even out of heat. 

Pushing another finger in to just feel Shisui's resistance, watch him jerk and shake under him, the little muffled sound, but he was still staying still - more or less - and letting Danzou scissor his fingers in - ah, there it is. A little more slick now. Just a little, but it'd be enough to push the plug in. 

Danzou was jealous and possessive, and he knew it. There was very little chance that no one else would notice how desirable Shisui was - just by virtue of his Uchiha blood, let alone how sweet he smelled. 

Uchiha were already problematic with their stand-offishness, their tendency to great passion and selfishness, self- and Clan-focused, and if that wasn't bad enough, they were almost all to a one beautiful, the same way that Hyuuga were. 

Already, Shisui had ensnared his attention, like one of his Clansmen had a long time ago - but this little temptation would easily ensnare others, if he didn't take _steps_.

Steps such as this - taking his fingers out, but keep him pried open still, and snagging the plug from Shisui's unresisting fingers, and then starting to push it in. 

There were larger implements, larger inserts he could have used, but this was probably Shisui's current maximum, and maybe eventually he'd be able to train Shisui to take more - but right now it'd be too obvious if he couldn't walk without it showing. 

Shisui was gasping, making - tiny noises that were on the edge of pain, and Danzou paused. "Shh, it's almost in," he said. "Relax a little, Shisui-kun." 

He waited, impatient to continue but Shisui was shuddering, making little, furtive noises and - 

Ah. Well, that was good, then, that Shisui's body was reacting this way, even if he wasn't _quite_ wet; the little hint of arousal was a good start. He could afford to be generous right now. 

"Shh, it'll be over soon," Danzou said, and started tugging the plug out, and then back in, slow little shallow thrusts, just a little more force each time to get it to sink further. 

It took a while - but when he finally got it seated in, Shisui was shaking under him, the back of his neck clearly flushed, sweat standing out his back and Danzou can _smell_ his arousal now, thick and rich and heady. 

It took a lot for him to not just wrench the plug out and replace it with his own cock, but. 

Shisui had a mission later tomorrow. A day to get used to the plug was sufficient, but getting fucked and knotted almost dry probably wasn't. 

He resisted the urge to place a calming, propriety bite on the dip of Shisui's lower back, and instead rubbed his fingers there, almost soothing. "There," he said, when he was sure his voice wasn't too low, or too deep with the growling possessiveness in his chest. "I'll put the straps on now." 

And then having to pause because Shisui was - ah, hard. 

He'd still fit in the containment, but it wouldn't be terribly comfortable. "That's a problem," Danzou said, as he brushed his knuckles against Shisui's cock, and Shisui gasped, jerking. 

"Sorry, sensei!" 

"We'll have to deal with that," Danzou said, careful to keep his voice neutral, and Shisui was definitely flushing again, deeper red, when he reached to fist his cock. 

The look of bright red shame on Shisui's face as he rocked into Danzou's hand, Danzou's other fingers keeping the plug pressed into him, was something he was going to treasure for a while. 

"Wanton," he said, as Shisui came into his fist with a shamed gasp. "Fortunately this should help your urges in check - it would not be good for your teammates to find out, would it?" 

Shisui shook his head, biting his lip hard enough that it was probably going to be swollen and bruised all day. "Sensei - th-thank you," he said, Danzou buckled on the cage, and the rest of the straps. 

They were the perfect maroon shade of the Shimura Crest, almost like a collar between Shisui's legs. 

"It's alright, Shisui-kun," Danzou said, stroking the omega's hair. "I would always keep your secrets safe."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did intend to continue this, but I think I ran out of steam. This chapter was 10 pages of Danzou being a giant rapey creep - so... we'll see if I can continue it if I have inspiration. But it seemed like a good place to end it.


End file.
